We Learn and Teach
by GleePairings
Summary: Shelby chose Mike as Beth's godfather. When an accident happened to Shelby, will Mike take Beth as his responsibility?
1. Mike's Decision

So this fiction is dedicated for my friends (my role-player friends, you should check out our agency on Twitter, GLEErole)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters that I use below.

We Learn and Teach

**Mike's POV**

As you all know, Beth is Puck and Quinn's unwanted child. As Shelby (Rachel's birth mom) adopted her, she chose me to be her godfather. Why did she choose me? I didn't really know, but I love Beth. She's lovely.

Well, after that day, I never really met her. Shelby took her to New York and I rarely heard some news from them. Shelby sometimes sent me the pictures of Beth, which I still keep in my phone. Everything went great until something bad happened.

Shelby was driving home after coaching Vocal Adrenaline. She was really tired and unfocused. Then she crashed her car to a big tree on the sideway, sadly, there was no one on that street that night. The police found her in the next morning, lifeless.

Beth was three years old when the accident happened. So, as her godfather, I'm fully responsible for her life. I flew to New York as fast as I could. When I arrived, Beth was already taken to the police office.

"Is she okay?" I shouted from the entrance door as I looked Beth in a woman's hug.

"Shh…" She said.

I ran to her and took Beth to my own hug. Beth was sleeping. Her face looked so lovely and peaceful. Happy that she was okay, I took her and walked to the police officer.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Uhm.. The woman crashed her car into a tree on the sideway in the night. We guess that she was tired and sleepy." The police officer replied.

"How is she?" I said.

"We're really sorry mister…" He stopped. I realized that he didn't know my name yet.

"Chang. Mr. Chang." I said.

"We're really sorry Mr. Chang. She passed away in the accident." He continued.

"Oh no." I said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Chang. Who are you exactly? Are you related to the victim?" The police officer asked me.

"I'm her daughter's godfather." I replied.

"Well, than we don't need to find this girl a new home, do we?" He asked.

"Nope, absolutely not. I'm taking her with me." I stated.

"Sure... You could take her home after filling the document." He said. He handed me the piece of paper and I filled it down.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Chang." He said.

"Thank you for yours too." I thanked him too. By that, I went home with Beth in my arms.

**Beth's POV**

It's has been six years after the accident that killed my mom. At least that's what Daddy Mike told me so. I never really knew my mom. She passed away when I was three. Daddy said that I'm not actually her daughter. She's Rachel's (yeah, Rachel Berry, that Broadway star) birth mom. Daddy also told me that my real mom is Quinn Fabray and my dad is Noah Puckerman. (Daddy said that Quinn is a very beautiful girl while Puck is a screen writer and own a pool cleaning company in Los Angeles)

To be honest, I don't really care about them. Daddy Mike is a perfect father that I child could ask for. He's very gentle and wise, he's also patient. Daddy taught me how to dance. Ballet, hip-hop, salsa? My dad could do all of them. Daddy even encouraged me to take the dance course. One last thing, my dad is a profesional dancer.

"Daddy!" I greeted him as I went home from school.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I heard Dad's voice from his dance studio.

I ran into the studio and found my Daddy was dancing by himself.

"Ms. Chang give me an assignment, and I couldn't do it without your help." I said.

"Ms. Chang?" He asked back.

"Ms. Chang is my teacher. Do you want to help me?" I explained to him.

"How can I help you?" He stopped dancing and walking towards me. Then he sat on the floor in front of me and gave me a signal to sit next to him.

"Ms. Chang said for the celebration of Thanksgiving, we have to perform something in front of the class." I started.

"So..." Daddy interrupted me.

"Daddy, I'm not finish... We have to perform something with a family member. As I only have you, so i have to ask you to do this." I continued.

"Thanksgiving? I think I could do it with you. What do you want to perform?" Daddy asked me.

"Yeay! Thank you Daddy! I think I'm going to perform ballet. What do you think?" I stood up and hugged Daddy Mike.

"That's a great idea. Do you want to start choreographing it?" Daddy asked.

"No, not now. I'm hungry." I said.

"Daddy too.. Let's go to the kitchen and find something to eat." Daddy replied.

"Sure. Piggy back?" I asked him.

"Ow.. You're really childish." He said.

I pouted at him Then he said, "Fine."


	2. Ms Chang?

**Mike's POV**

Frankly, Beth is the sweetest little girl that I've ever met. She could take care of herself, she's cheerful and talented. I mean, she has that biological talent from her mom and dad as a singer, but she also has the ability to dance and move her body. And she also inherit Quinn's look, she's beautiful.

I piggy back her to the kitchen and put her on the chair. She sat there in silence with a smile in her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"No, nothing, I'm just thinking." She replied.

"What are you thinking about?" I continued while searching for food in my fridge.

"You're gonna like Ms. Chang." She said under her breath. I choked the water that I was drinking when she said that.

"I hear that." I said.

"Come on dad. You're not gonna live your life by yourself for forever right?" She asked me. "I want a mother. I need a mom." She continued. I could see the sparkle of tears in her eyes. I could never she her sad, it broke my heart.

"Nah, just eat your meal." I ordered her to eat a plate of pasta that I just handed to her.

"Okay, daddy." She said.

"I don't want you to be sad. I really want to give you all the best. Believe me, I really do." I said to her. As she kept being in silence I continued, "But what you just asked is beyond the line. I hope you can understand. To love someone isn't that easy."

"I'm sorry dad." I heard she whispered.

"I know. I just need some time alone. I love you, okay?" I asked.

"I love daddy too…" She replied.

**Beth's POV**

Daddy never angry to me, except when I asked him about his love life. I don't really know exactly why he's so sensitive about that. Daddy once told me that when he was in high school, his father forced him to be a doctor. Meanwhile daddy always wanted to be a dancer. And there was this girl, his girlfriend at that time, who always encouraged him to be a dancer. She encouraged daddy to take a role in the school drama musical. She even went talk to daddy's father to let Daddy Mike take dance major.

The bad thing, she just couldn't be in a long distance relationship with my daddy. They had a couple fight then they decided to break up. My daddy hasn't found another girl after last thing my daddy herad about her is that she became a doctor.

"Daddy, i'm really really sorry okay?" I said from the door of daddy's dance studio.

Daddy was sitting on the floor. He was holding a old photo, I could just get a glimpse of that picture. There are my daddy in his younger version and a chinese girl in er arm. When I greeted him, he suddenly hide the photo behind his back.

"Ow... Okay. Have you finished your meal? The dishes?" He asked.

"I'm done dad." I said.

"Okay. Let's start making your piece." He ordered.

"I love you, dad." I said as I started to try some moves. I could see his smile for a couple of seconds before it dissapeared.

**Mike's POV**

Beth worked very hard to finish her dancing piece. When it was done, we usually praticed it togehter after I went home from my work. When it's time for Thanksgiving, we prepared ourselves to go to Beth's school. When we arrived at the school, beth dragged me to the audiotarium then we quequed to ask Beth's teaccher about when would we perform.

"That's Ms. Chang, dad." Beth pointed at a woman who was backing us.

Ms. Chang has a long brunnete wavy hair. Judging from her appearance, I thought that she was around my age. Beth ran to her and poked her shoulder. She turned her face and said, "Beth!" then she hugged Beth.

Suddenly I realized something. I knew her. By the time I recognized her, my jaw dropped. There's no way...

Author's note: Thanks for reading this fiction. I also apologize because i always make cliffhanger endings for this fiction. LOL. I like to make people curious. I really want you all to be the part of this fiction, so please, write how do you want this fiction to end. I already have my own version, but if I think that yours is better, I'll use yours. So, I beg and encourage you to review this fiction and write your comments below. Thanks, xoxo.


	3. Dad!

**Mike's POV**

I think that she was also really surprised to see me there. "Mike?!" She asked.

"Tina?! What are you doing in here?" He blurted.

"I..." She started to say. But I cut her before she could finish her sentence, "I thought that you're a doctor not a teacher."

"I really am a doctor. But last year, the government asked me to teach at this school. They said that they short at teachers. So I teach here." She explained. When she realized that I didn't say anything at all, she continued, "How about you, what are you doing here?" She asked me back.

"I'm Beth's godfather. Remember? So, I'm here with my daughter to represent our number." I said.

"She's your Beth?" Tina asked me while she pointed Beth.

"Yes, she is." I said.

"Attention please,the show is about to start, so please take a sit, enjoy and keep silent. Thanks." Someone said throught the speaker.

"We better sit before Figgins get angry and yell at us." She said.

"Wait, Mr. Figgins is here?" I asked her.

"Nah, he's still working at McKinleigh. This is his cousin." She explained while passing some children.

"Ow.." I said. We finally found 3 empty chairs for her, Beth and me..

"Hey, dad, I need to got o the rest room first, okay?" Beth asked me.

"Sure, no problem." I answered. Oh geez! Was that mean that she left me alone with Tina? After these years… God! She's still smells the same. That brunette wavy hair was perfectly falling down to her shoulder. I remember I used to caress it everything we cuddle together.

"Why are you staring at me like that Mike?" She asked, ruined my daydreaming about her.

"Nope, nothing. Oh look, Beth's here." I pointed at Beth as she walking.

Tina, Beth and I sat silently while watching the performances from the kids. They're all good. But, I believe that my Beth is the best.

"Now, it's Beth and her dad's performance. Let's give it up to them." Mr. Figgins announced.

"Let's do this!" Beth said.

"Come on girl, let's smash it!" I encouraged her.

Beth and I was standing still on the stage until the music was played. I was counted silently in my heart, when I realized this song. By that time, I understood why Beth chose this song. This song is reminding me of her, that girl in the crowd. Wait, I should move my body by now. Why couldn't I move it? God, is the sky getting dark yet? It was still in the afternoon. The last thing that I remember is Beth shouted "Dad!" to me.

What do you guys think happened to Mike? Let me know your thoughts. Write it on the review. Thanks. (Sorry for another cliffhanger). I apologize for some typo words and grammar mistakes. (If you found them).

xoxo


	4. The Best Part Of Me Is Always You

**Tina's POV**

I was sitting there, in the crowd with the kids and parents while Beth and Mike were on the stage for their performance. The music started to play, and Beth started to move her body. Wait, why did Mike stood still? Is he okay? That's exactly when I saw Mike fell down onto the stage floor. I heard Beth shouted "Dad!"

My head went blank, my head was spinning, I could see the medic was running to the stage. All I could do was shouted "Mike!" then I feel onto my chair. For a couple minutes I couldn't feel anything, then my head when clear and I rushed to the stage.

The medic and Beth were on Mike's body. "Excuse me." I said to one of the medic. "What happened?" I asked.

"He's fainted because his blood pressure is low." She said.

"We need to take him to the hospital!" I heard the other medic shouted.

"Beth, come here. We're going to the hospital as well." I said to Beth. She nodded to me and we went to my car and I drove to the hospital.

Long short story, the medic got some nutrition into Mike's body through the infusion and I could see him lips getting pinkish. Thank God. Beth was standing beside me, she couldn't stop crying. I put my arm around her shoulder. "Shh… Beth, he's gonna be okay." I tried to cherish her.

"I should have known that he wasn't okay. I should have forced him to eat more. But all that I did was pushed him to do the rehearsal with me." She replied.

"Stop blaming yourself. He'll hate the fact that you're blaming yourself." I ensured her.

She stopped crying and hugged me instead. "I wish that I have a mother. A woman who could take care of my father and love him like what he does to me."

"Someday you will… Someday you will." I said.

**Mike's POV**

After the darkness, there's the light. But this wasn't the light that I expected. The light was cold and super pale. I tried to sit but I just couldn't do it, my body was too weak. I looked down and saw that someone has changed my clothes. I was in white both my t-shirt and my trousers. My hand was connected with the infusion bottle and suddenly this memory burst into my head.

"You know that I said I support you to be a dancer. But it doesn't mean that you have to leave. Los Angeles is too far. Why don't you just pick a college in Ohio?!" Heard Tina shouted.

"To be a professional dancer, I have to take the best college Tina. I hope you understand that." I shouted back.

"I just gonna tell you this, I couldn't be in a long distance relationship. That's all." She ended that sentence with a sigh.

"You mean that we're done?" I asked her.

"I never say that. But, if you still going to Los Angeles, yes we are done." She answered.

"I'm going to that city, with or without you. I never thought that our relationship would end just because this thing. I'm so disappointed." I stated.

"Do you think that I'm happy?! You're insane!" She yelled.

"Yeah, I know that I'm crazy. I'm selfish. Just say whatever you wanna say. I'm going to LA with or without your support." I yelled back.

"Fine! Go! Don't ever call or text me again!" She warned me.

"Never gonna do that!" I said.

The dream sequences ended and I felt tears running down my cheeks. Being a professional dancer without her is painful. I felt numb ever since she's gone, maybe being a dancer make me feel worse. She helped me to reach my dream, she's a part of it.

What am I suppose to do when the best part of me is always you? That sentence has been going through my mine all the time, but that moment, the voice seemed like getting louder.

AN: Sorry for the long hiatus, been very busy lately. Do me a little favor please… Review this fiction, thanks.


End file.
